wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Proto-Soldier
Proto-Soldiers (German: Prototypsoldaten) are 8-foot tall cybernetic X-Creature soldiers created by Wilhelm Strasse and are prototypes to his ultimate creation, the Übersoldat. Since Proto-Soldiers are only prototypes, their armor and weaponry are weaker than the finished version, which makes them easier in combat. Nonetheless, they are easily the most powerful non-boss enemies in the game, but are also very rare, only appearing in 3 levels. Unlike the Lopers, Proto-Soldiers are loyal to the Nazis and are seen destroying Lopers as you pass through the X-Labs. Later at the endgame they will be seen fighting alongside regular Nazi troops. Description Proto-Soldiers are only found in Return to Castle Wolfenstein. They are first encountered in the X-Labs fighting Lopers and later appear before the second boss fight. They're also found in the caves leading to Castle Wolfenstein. Most Proto-Soldiers have a Venom gun, but some of them are armed with Panzerfauststs instead. When fighting a Proto-Soldier remember their armor is not as strong as it looks and comes off after prolonged fire. The armor itself is purely cosmetic and does not seem to give them any damage resistance, and mostly serves to show how much damage they've taken. However, they do take extra damage from headshots. Strategy * Despite its horrifying appearance, the Proto-Soldiers are relatively easy to deal with even though they have 10 times as much health as a regular soldier. They require a significant amount of damage to kill (about 100 rounds from the MP40, 60 rounds from the Sten, 40 rounds from the FG42, or 3 direct Panzerfaust hits). Unless you selected the hardest difficulties. * Unlike the Super Soldier, they can use only one weapon. * Weapons that are recommended against a Proto-Soldier are Venom gun, Panzerfaust, FG 42, Mauser Rifle, Grenades. If you need to save the stronger weapons for later, the Sten is a wise choice (even the flamethrower can kill him if he is weak enough). * Facing two Proto-Soldiers at once can be a problem at any difficulties, don't be ashamed to pull back and try to take on one at a time. Fighting them at close range is not recommend due to their firepower and durability, but if you have to (i.e. in X-Labs), try only shooting them briefly and quickly take cover. If you are using the Venom Gun, keep the barrels rotating so that you will be ready to fire at anytime. Using the same combat method with the Sten is also very effective and this can be a safe method even on the highest difficulty, because the Proto-Soldiers are generally slow compared to their completed counterpart and some Nazi elite units. If you are fast enough, they will not have the time to retaliate, if they are trying to get close, simply retreat and repeat this method until he dies. * It's possible to lure a Loper towards a Proto-Soldier and let them duke it out. Notes * One of the briefings mentions a "Proto-Soldier blueprint" that BJ has recovered, but this item never actually appears in the game. Location Proto-Soldiers are mostly encountered in the X-Labs with five of them inside the level. Two of them are fought in the Super Soldier Level. While three of them are in The Dig. Making a total of ten encounter through out the game. Gallery Protosoldat1.png|Proto-Soldier close up. prototype.JPG|Proto-Soldier in full detail in the game. Proto-Soldier.jpg|Another Wallpaper of the Proto-Soldier. ---- es:Proto-Soldado pl:Prototyp Super Żołnierza Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein X-Creature enemies Category:Monsters Category:Nazi Soldier Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein enemies Category:Enemies Category:Cybrid Enemies Category:Axis